Finnick & Annie: The Games Can't Set Us Apart
by Finnick the Canadian
Summary: When 14-year old Finnick Odair is reaped to represent District 4 in the 65th annual Hunger Games, he doesn't know what to expect. He leaves everything he's ever known behind, including the love of his life: Annie Cresta. Annie, while safe at home, has to
1. Chapter 1 One Last Swim

**Finnick Odair's POV**

As I dove off the isolated pier and into the cool ocean, I felt gravity pulling me down as I plunged beneath the waves. The smell of salt in the water and the squawks of seabirds surround me. In the distance, several fishing and lobster boats are coming in from several weeks at sea. For one time once a year there isn't one boat trying to catch another fish.

I swim further and further out from land. Swimming is the best thing in the world and I don't that tired swimming a few kilometres out to sea. Anyone whose met me says I can swim like a fish and they've given me the nick-name "Fish-Boy". I've heard people in the district say "There he goes, Finnick Odair, the Fish-Boy". I personally like it as it suits my personality and interests.

One comes incredibly close to me and a school of fish at surround my body and suddenly they become closer and closer. A net surrounds the fish and I'm simply caught in the middle of a catch. As the fish and I are lifted into the air from the ocean, I climb to the very top and try to climb over the net and I jump back into the ocean. Just then, I finally see the name of the fishing trawler painted in simply blue handwriting "_Annie"; _this boat belongs to the father of my girlfriend Annie Cresta.

Mr. Cresta looks over the deck to see what has escaped the net and he sees me in the water as I give him a quick wave. The middle-aged man with the curly, grey bird laughs and waves back

"Finnick, my boy!" he says between chuckles, "You can swim as far as a seal, or a fish" as he jokingly grabs a large Atlantic salmon from the net. "Annie, get over here! I think there's a certain "Fish-Boy" you'd love to meet."

A beautiful teenage girl comes out of the cab. Her dark flowing hair which resembled the waves in the ocean looks at me with those sea green eyes. She laughs as she sees me treading shaking my bronze hair like her Retriever would after a swim.

"Out for one last swim before the reaping?" she asks me.

"Yeah, you know me can't refuse a swim after a fight with the old-man," I joke around. My father and I don't have the best relationship. My mother and older brother are both dead so my dad is all I have left. He just returned from a trip with the crew on a week-long fishing voyage and he was extremely upset to find out I forgot to get my monthly tessarae three days early, like he wanted. "Anyway, this could possibly be my last swim ever. You never know with the reaping. For a fourteen year old my name's in there a lot. Tessarae for me, my dad, your family too; I think my name is in that reaping ball 27 times".

"And my family thanks you for the tessarae," she adds. It was obvious that the chances were not in my favour, but if I just can get lucky, both our families would have a little tessarae grain and oil to go along with the very little fish that Annie's father would catch to feed us. It wasn't a lot, but we were able to get by. "Do you think this year our tributes could keep the 'Career Tribute' Scam," she asked me as if I would be chosen this year.

"Maybe, personally if it was me, I would go out on my own and be myself, let the Capitol love me," I replied. "You know if I was going to die, it rather be drowning than in that Arena. Oh, by the way I've got something for you back at the pier. It's sort of like a 'Happy Hunger Games' token for you."

"How sweet and thoughtful of you!" thanked Annie as she blushed a little. "Yeah, I got something for you too. If you went into the Arena, since the odds are all in your favour today, I want you to remember me when you win."

"I'm not going in the Arena," I snap, but after realizing that this was my best friend since we were three and my girlfriend, I realized she deserved a bit more respect than that. "Anyway, hopefully another boy will take my place in the Hunger Games."

I decide to liven things up a bit since most of our talk so far has been about the Hunger Games. Every year as a reminder of the Dark Days and the First Rebellion against the Capitol, the all wealthy city that rules over all twelve, formerly thirteen districts of Panem, each with one main industry or product to provide to the Capitol (ours in District 4 is Fishing), they host the Hunger Games. Once a year, all twelve districts of Panem must offer up one boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen, to be locked up an Arena and fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins the Games and the ultimate prize: not dying. To the Capitol is a reminder to the districts that they have all the power over us by sacrificing twenty-three children for entertainment for the Capitol citizens.

Since District 4 is actually in poverty with several districts being wealthier than us, most citizens are forced to take tessarae along with the mandatory amount of entries into the draw or reaping. As the slips are accumulative, and I took tessarae for my father and I as well as Annie's family my name is going to be in there twenty-seven times.

Today is the reaping day. A worrisome day for most families fearing that their child is going to reaped from that ball, if you aren't chosen it's a relief as your life has been spared another year. But for two families, pain and suffering is to come as their child was sent up to the Capitol and is possibly going to die.

So far, our conversation has been pretty serious and I decide that today one of us was really going up to the Capitol to die, we should celebrate the last moments that we have together. When Annie looked away, I took a huge breath of air and dove under the boat planning on sneaking up from behind and giving her a huge splash. After treading in the middle of the ocean for about ten minutes, the water is starting to feel cold on my bare chest and legs as I am only wearing a pair of swimming trunks. Paying careful attention to the propellers at the back of the boat, I swim under and around to the other side. The darkness makes it difficult and when I finally resurface I am simply out of breath. With all the strength I have i whip as much water over the boat deck and hopefully onto Annie as possible. I hear her scream and I laugh as my plan worked.

"Finnick Odair, you are going to regret this," she yells laughing. I wonder what she was going to do as she disappears out of view. She takes a control panel into my view.

"Oh shoot," I say as a net surrounds my body and I am lifted up into the air and dropped onto the boat. I land on my back and we both start laughing. "Thanks, I was getting cold in the ocean." After I said this we starting our way back to shore.

Annie and I laugh and talk out the whole way back to the shore as we at least try to make these possible last four hours together a celebration. The sun finally comes out as we near the shore. I helped Mr. Cresta unload today's catch and place it onto the warehouse and finally when all the work is finished for the day he allows Annie to go to out secret pier near my house.

We trek through the woods separating the dock from the poorer area of District 4. My father's tiny fishing shack where the two of us live. Most of the men don't own their own fishing trawler and they work for someone else's fishing boat, but most of the fish ends up going to the Capitol. We arrive at the small pier where I stash my simple blue sweater and throw that on my bare chest; it instantly warms my body. I slip my water shoes on my bare feet and I finally can feel my toes again. My board shorts are still soaking wet, and the cool ocean wind is brushing against my face; I love that feeling.

I reach from under the planks of wood that make up the pier and pull out a box. The box in which Annie and I would put our secret possessions that only the two of us know about. I pull out the reaping present I got for her. It was a necklace I made from several seashells I've collected. Her sea green eyes light up as I pull the necklace out of the box.

"Oh my god, Finnick! This is amazing; this is just so beautiful," she says as I put it around her neck. "I love this," she barely had the words to describe her happiness.

"And this is what I got for you," she says as she pulls out my gift from her pocket. It was a small, plastic toy sea lion. "I knew that you always loved the feel of them swimming with you underwater and out to sea, I hoped it's not too childish, but I wanted you to remember home if you were going to go to the Capitol."

She was right. I had twenty-seven slips of paper in the reaping ball, a good chance that I could be picked and I guess that may be the last object to remind me of home. Once a tribute gets chosen for the Games, there is no packing. You leave with the clothes on your back and the token that you've brought to the reaping.

After about another ten times saying "thank you" to each other for the reaping gifts, we realized we only had an hour and a half to get presentable for the reaping. Everyone goes in their finest clothes so at least when the Capitol sees them for the first time they might attract some attention.

"Just remember," I tell Annie "No matter what happens I love you."

"And somehow if one of us goes away, we'll get through this, together," she says as she hugs me. "I love you too," she says as we walk our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

**Chapter 2 – The Reaping**

**Finnick's POV**

I wait until Annie is out of view before deciding to continue my way home, since I was already relatively close to home. I stare at the sea lion for a bit. The plastic looks the good quality, something that is not often seen in District 4.

As I continue walking along a rock path towards the shack, I look over the ocean for one last time. Okay, maybe this might not be the very last time, but since I've got twenty-seven slips of paper in the reaping that says "Finnick Odair" I could very well be taken to the Capitol. Waves gently rolling onto the shore, crabs on the beach, sea lions barking and playing in the sand, and the sound of fog horns of boats trying to find dock space; they're all what District 4 is all about. I sit down just to soak it all in; paint a picture in my mind so that if worse comes to worse, I at least leave District 4 with a positive picture in my mind.

The smooth feeling of the pebbles rubbing against my legs and the smell of salt water, fish and seaweed are things that I will treasure forever. I look at the sea lions swimming in the water and then down at the small plastic one. _Annie, _I think. It hits me just like that: Annie was trying to get me to remember that day we first met. _How could she think that I would ever forget that? _

It was a bright morning in early spring. I was about six years old and like usual I went out for a daily swim in the ocean. After stashing my shirt and shoes underneath an old pier, I jump out into the cool ocean. I was a natural swimmer and even as a kid I was never scared of the water. I decided to head down the coastline to a group of tidal pools where I could see animals, like sea turtles, sea lions, crabs, sea urchins and starfish. It wasn't that far and the current wasn't even that strong. Most of my friends from school didn't enjoy swimming like I do, or since they were from the merchant section of District 4 they really didn't need the ability.

Over to my right I saw a father and daughter in the water with a large net. _I guess he's trying to teach her how to fish at a young age, _I thought to myself. There was a look of frustration on both the girl and her father's face. I treaded water, occasionally ducking underneath the waves so I wouldn't be seen.

"Okay Annie, you're getting frustrated, I think we would better stop now," he said as he began to swim back to shore carrying the huge net. The girl looked like she was about to cry and I thought I saw her shed a tear or two.

"It's okay," I tell her as we swim back to shore. We reach shore and I extend my hand for a shake. "I'm Finnick, what's your name?" I ask her.

"It's Annie," she tells me. "My dad is trying to get me to practice fishing; I don't think I'm very good". She points to her father, the man who indicated with his fingers that he was going to go.

"Don't say that," I reassured her. "You'll get better. C'mon, you wanna fish in this `secret location only me and Daddy knows about?"

She nods back and we head off to the secret fishing spot near the tide pools. For the rest of the morning, we spent our time fishing, swimming and learning about each other. By the end of the morning, when I walked her back to her house, we were already best friends, which matching seashells to remember the other by. _Ah, the good old days, _I think.

Through the window, I can see that all the lights in my house were turned on. My dad said that it was good luck. When my father was still young and eligible to participate in the Hunger Games, my grandmother would turn on all the lanterns to brighten up the room and it apparently was a sign of good luck where families would turn on all the lights in hopes that their child would be spared one more year. _Maybe Dad still wants me around, _I joke.

I rush through the door quickly trying to get ready and presentable. A note is on the kitchen counter, "Gone to get my medicine; be back before the reaping" – Dad. In a hurry, I take a bath, scrubbing to get the sea water smell out, and I get changed into my reaping outfit. It was a blue shirt with grey pants and an ocean blue cardigan on top of it. The cardigan had the District 4 seal on the label along with a little inscription that this was made in District 8. I wondered if I was reaped would I face the tribute that made my jacket and ate our fish. In Panem, there is very little if not no contact between the districts.

Being as precise as possible I comb my bronze coloured hair and make it as neat. Messy hair isn't a good first impression to the people of the Capitol. I also have to tuck my shirt in, something I've always hated doing. In the cardigan pocket, I slip in the sea lion token along with my ID. The peacekeepers during the Games check all IDs and I don't want to get in trouble for not having it today. After looking at myself in the mirror, I could hardly recognize myself. I look back at the old shack for one last time. For whatever reason today, it looks dark and sad. The seas look rougher than they were this morning, maybe it was a bad sign.

I walk towards the town square, where the reaping is going to take place. Stopping by the pharmacy, I see my father. We stare into each other's eyes wondering and then give each other a hug.

"Son, whatever happens just be brave," he tells me. "Your mother would be going all over you right now if she was still here".

"Thanks Dad," is all I say back.

"Good luck out there kid," he tells me, "I'll pick you up after the reaping near the train tracks okay. I've kinda got to pay Bronzo my debt."

Even on the day of the reaping, my father would still put gambling ahead of celebration. My father, Marlin Odair was a gambler. He would take risks, sometimes they would pay off and other times we would sink deeper into poverty. I was the only reason we stayed fed; through the tessarae I brought home. This was one of the reasons why we didn't always get along, that and the fact that I loose or forget things too much. I looked for Annie possibly for another moment together, but she would enter in the other side of the town square were the girls would enter. Only boys and their parents surround me.

A peacekeeper then rounds up all the potential tributes in sight including me and brings us to the lines. There are seven lines in all; one for each age group. At the end of each time a uniformed Capitol citizen and a peacekeeper are at a desk. I line up behind other fourteen year olds. My other best friend, Merrick stands next to me. He turned fifteen this year, but his odds were a lot better than mine since he didn't have to take as many tessarae. I get to the front and present my ID. A peacekeeper takes a finger pricker and checks my blood sample to confirm it's me. The Capitol citizen checks how many times my name will be in the reaping. An electronic machine prints out all twenty-seven slips of paper and then I'm escorted into the holding area. I meet up with Merrick as we knew that we would stand next to each other.

"Good luck man," he says. His dark black hair is for once neat and the blue dress shirt and blazer looked good. He was from a family of doctors and only took two extra slips in exchange for tessarae. Compared to my 27 slips, his odds with 12 were a lot better. Not impossible but still better.

"Back at you" I say nervously. The crowd begins to form and the huge screen turns on revealing the Capitol seal. The reaping has begun.

As the Capitol seal fades, the seal of District 1 flashes briefly on the screen, then Districts 2 and 3. The District 4 seal was skipped and then Districts 5 to 12 seals light up. Finally at the very end the District 4 seal with the fishing poles and fish lit up the screen. Then Lillian Twinkles, District 4's escort from the Capitol steps up to a microphone, along with her assistant Effie Trinket.

**Annie's POV**

"Welcome, welcome," Lillian tell us in standard procedure. "The time has come select one young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to represent District 4 in the 65th Annual Hunger Games. Now for the wonderful reaping speech and PowerPoint presented by your leader, Mayor Len Dalton!" The crowd gives a somewhat unison clap, myself included but the suspense kills me every year.

This would be Lillian's last year as escort for District 4. Next Year she'll move to District 1 – Manufacturing Luxury Items. Since this area is only poorer that the Capitol itself and District 2, it's a big step up for her. "Of course, in proper Capitol fashion, ladies first!" she announces with her fancy Capitol accent. She inserts her hand in the large glass reaping ball with all of the girls' names, digs around a little and pulls out a folded strip of paper. I'm shaking with nervousness as I hope it's not me.

With a loud voice the name is read out loud. "Tara Aquncia, age fifteen". Every eye is now on Tara. She was in my school and we exchanged a casual greeting to each other sometimes but we weren't best friends. Tara's face says it all. The feeling of shock is depicted on her face. The girl with the dark brown braids walks up to the podium. She is congratulated, but you could tell she is scared but trying to be brave. The reaping is especially hard when you knew the tribute. When volunteers were being asked no girl steps forward to take Tara's place. At the very least it's not me, but I personnaly know Tara and we were acquaintances and she was really nice too; she didn't deserve this. But either way now she's standing there she's standing on the stage to participate for the Hunger Games.

"And now for our boy tribute!" Lillian moves on quickly. Like before she reaches into the glass ball, moves her hand around and pulls out a slip. I'm hoping the odds are in my favour and that it's not Finnick. The unfolding of that little slip of paper seems to take forever and the name is read out loud.

"Finnick Odair," she says. A boy named Finnick Odair is the male tribute. WHAT!

**Finnick's POV**

My prediction came true. I'm the tribute. Everyone is staring right at me. My picture is on the large screen along with the live shots from the camera. Merrick gives me hug, weird thing from a boy, but I take it as it was my first symbol of comfort. I walk to the stage escorted by four peacekeepers. I walk up to the podium and I shake both Lillian and Effie's hands. Shock is still on my face as I couldn't believe what has just happened. I am also instructed to shake Tara's hand and then we are both instructed to sit down. The crowd is hushed and not a word is said. Looking over at Merrick , who seems shocked and is about to be in tears and Annie in the girl's side who is trying to be brave while crying.

Lillian steps up to the microphone once more and introduces our mentors. "This year two of District 4's previous mentors has volunteered to mentor both Tara and Finnick, please join with me in welcoming, Mags and Tobias!" Our two mentors walk out, one a woman in her late sixties, early seventies, and a middle-aged man. Both previous victors from the 13th and 39th Hunger Games and they are now here to help Tara and I survive ours.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tears to say Goodbye

**Chapter 3 – Holding Back the Tears to Say Good-Bye **

**Finnick's POV**

Finally, the reaping is over, but not the way I would like it to end. With peacekeepers surrounding us, we are escorted into the justice building. I looked over at Tara, we both were pretty shaken, and I think she's shaking a little. Right now, I feel like the only other person that understands how she feels. The peacekeepers separate us and I'm lead down a different hallway. After walking escorted by Effie and two peacekeepers, I'm put in a visiting room. For ten minutes with each guest, this officially is the last opportunities that I have to see any one of them again. Effie says that won't start for another twenty minutes or so since they need to see who is visiting the tributes before they let anyone in.

The room is made to be up to the Capitol's standards of luxury. The velvet carpets, the rich fabrics, the large TV, and the pictures of Capitol on digital picture frames. Along with all the luxury the security is very tight. The only window is barred and it doesn't open. There isn't anything that could be used as a weapon and a peacekeeper is at the door, only allowing entrance to certain people.

Effie left as soon as she felt that I was settled. I sat down at the first chair I could see. The fabric is luxurious, and the carpet feels rich. The glass table with beautiful wooden legs is craved looked like it was carved with the most precise hand. I'm guessing that this room is for the boy tributes as on the walls there are pictures of the male victors from District 4, including Tobias. There are roughly 12 pictures. So that means that most of District 4's victors are male.

The first visitor comes in escorted by a peacekeeper. It was my father.

"Dad . . ." that's the only word that comes out of my mouth.

"Listen, Finnick, I am incredibly sorry. Sorry for my gambling, sorry for the drinking, sorry for the yelling, sorry for everything that I didn't know hurt you. If this is what it takes for me to realize this than I must be the most idiotic, stupid, person and the worst day in Panem," he tells me. That meant a lot coming from him, I knew that he was supposed to meet Bronzo right now, but he gave that up for me and possibly the last moment we would have together.

"Thanks, that really means a lot for you saying that," I say. "Sorry, it's hard to get words to come out from my mouth. I'm st-still in a little shock. Dad, if I do die, promise me one thing."

"Anything," he says

"Don't gamble. Bronzo isn't worth it. Don't drown your sorrows in alcohol either. You've got to be strong for me." I explain. "Oh, and make sure that Tara's family is going to be okay too. I know that we don't know each other that much, but keep them strong. Make sure Annie and the Crestas have enough to eat too. I won't be around to take tessarae anymore. I'll talk to Merrick , he'll help you."

"Oh, Finnick, just a note, if you do win and come home, we won't move into Victor's Village. I need to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I can't redo anything, but if you win, then I want to make things right and keep you grounded."

"Aww Dad thanks I would like that," I say.

"Mr. Odair, you have one minute," a peacekeeper says as he walks in. A guest has no choice but to leave now. I've heard of a tribute's father would got sentenced to two weeks of spending his jail time in a cage in the middle of town's square as public humiliation. It happened here and in Districts 7, 8 and 11 too. The "rebellious districts" as President Snow, the president of Panem said once.

"Dad, I love you, stay strong." I say as a final good-bye.

"No, I'm not leaving you, and I will," he says. The peacekeeper heard this and started bring my father my father out. He struggled, rushed to be gave me one last hug, then whispered into my ear "I love you too, Fish-Boy and I always will. Win, and I'll be the happiest man on earth. You'll always be with me in here," he points to his heart. "Good-bye Finnick!" he yells as the peacekeepers strangles him out of the room.

The door slams shut and my father is gone. Effie escorts the next visitor, Merrick .

"Finnick," he starts "I don't know what to say, just win okay."

"There are twenty-four of us, Merrick and only one comes out. Districts 1 and 2 will be fierce competition, I'm not even skilled with the weapons that they have in there. Bows and arrows from District 12, swords from 2, electrocution supplies from 3, axes from 7. The only weapon I've had experience with was a trident." I say.

"Dude, then before the Games do everything that you can to get one. Act . . . act, um FLIRTY! Capitol girls would love you! The fall in love with you, the get their rich parents to sponsor you and you get a trident," he explains.

"Good idea, one problem though, I'm dating Annie!"I yell.

"Yes you are," he says. "Anytime you're asked about your love life, recite something romantic and say it as if you were speaking to Annie. I'll tell Annie that everything you say will be for her though". _This is genius, _I think. Merrick has always been a little genius.

"Thanks for the strategy," I say, "Oh, can you help my dad if I die and make sure that Annie's family is fed. They don't have me to depend on anymore. I need to know that everything's gonna be okay."

"Will do," Merrick says as he crosses his heart. "You'll always be my best friend, dude."

"And you'll always be mine." I say back. A peacekeeper comes to collect Merrick , we stand at the door for about a minute look into each other's eyes, one more fist bump then he is pushed out. _Annie, when are you gonna come?!_

**Annie's POV**

"Annie, Finnick's expecting you," Merrick said as he exited the room. "Do you want me to wait for you right here," he asks pointing to a wooden bench.

"Yeah, that would help, thanks a lot," I reply. Straightening out my dress, with my head held high, I give my ID to Effie Trinket. Along with another peacekeeper, I'm escorted into the room. I look around; it's the richest room I've ever seen. We've seen rooms like this in pictures of the Capitol, but it's unheard of in the Districts. I guess since most of the people coming here want to see the tribute rather than the room.

Finnick was lying on the couch, simply staring at the ceiling. I rush to his side.

"Finnick!" I yell. "I can't believe this is happening! You're the boy tribute. In the Hunger Games! Oh, shoot the tessarae. Okay, I'm soooo sorry; I should have stepped up taken some for myself!" I can't stop apologizing. It feels like it was my fault that Finnick chose to take extra tessarae for me. Now he was gonna die because of it.

"Listen, Annie! It's not your fault, if you were reaped instead of me, I couldn't bear to look at myself if you died, this is your time to be strong. I have a lot of people looking out for you, but you've got to be the person that has to be the strongest," he tells me as he squeezes my hands.

"Okay," I say in between tears. "Finnick, promise me one thing."

"Anything," he says

"At least try to win. I've seen tributes get killed in the Bloodbaths 'cause they thought that they didn't have a chance. Finnick you do. You're strong, handsome; people love you and most of all you can fight." I say. All those things were why most girls loved him; but he was always mine.

"Annie, not matter what happens I want this sea lion to come back to District 4, whether I win or die. I'll ask Tobias or Mags to insure that it comes back. Then I want you to have it. It can help you remember me by; oh and then you, Dad and Merrick can divide up the rest of my stuff." He says.

"Finnick, I will always love you" I say. It doesn't have much relevance to everything he just said, but it seemed appropriate.

"Annie, I will always love you too," he says as we walk to the door. "I've asked Merrick to take care of you and can you take care of everyone else?" he asks.

"I will," I whisper into his ear as we hug for the last time. Then a peacekeeper literally carries me out. I meet up with Merrick and we begin walking with the peacekeeper, then all of the sudden.

"ANNIE," I hear Finnick yell as he sprints out of the visiting room. He grabs me violently, the plants a kiss right on my lips. We kiss so passionately and I'm transported to District L; main industry love. Population: Finnick. I'm lost in the moment; nothing can be better than this.

When the kiss is finally over, I slap him upside the head then whisper one more good-bye and point back to the room. The peacekeepers left before this happened to pull someone out of Tara's room, so the room was unguarded. I knew this was illegal and punishable by a huge disadvantage in the Arena. Finnick runs back and tries to open the door only to see that it was locked. He's frantic trying to wiggle to door handle and get back into the room as fast as possible.

There isn't any hope. The two peacekeepers were coming back and literally pushing the remainder of the visitors out the justice building. One gets a hold of Finnick, puts his hands behind his back and leads him through the opposite hallway. We look back at each other for once last time.

The group enters the bright sunlight from the Justice Centre. I hear celebrations going on in the merchant part of the district, but Merrick and I, who just happened to be holding hands not only with each other but with Tara's best friend, Melanie. For us today was more of grief and sadness than happiness and celebration. We do one group huddle and I say "We've gotta be strong for them."


	4. Chapter 4 Boarding the Capitol Express

**Chapter 4 – Boarding the Capitol Express Train #4**

**Finnick's POV**

I've never thought I would have the need to say this, but having your hands bound behind you isn't fun. Even though a peacekeeper bound both my hands and feet using chains, he still leads me down an elevator and through a maze of underground hallways. Taking five inch steps is extremely uncomfortable and another peacekeeper joins us. He puts a chain around my waist and attaches another chain for him to lead me places. Keeping up with him is becoming extremely hard.

"Kid, sorry I've gotta do this but its standard procedure. A tribute trying to escape is an offense and is dealt with like this. Cell block D is for rebellious tributes," the Peacekeeper tells me as he opens a huge metal door and pushes me inside.

Cell Block D is nothing like the visitation room. The concrete floors and dying light bulbs with surveillance cameras everywhere gives me the creeps. It's hot down there. I wish I could just take off my cardigan, but then again I could lose my token. He tells me to sit on the metal chair. I obey simply out of fear, and he secures the chain he was leading me with to the chair so basically it's impossible to escape. The two peacekeepers leave and they close the huge metal door. _Great, I wonder what Tara's doing with the luxurious room upstairs. _

Lillian and a female peacekeeper with dark red hair walks in leaving the door open and the other two male peacekeepers standing guard.

"Finnick, why did you try to escape the tribute's visiting room?" she asks "The Capitol had is going to hear of this and their giving you a serious penalty in the Games and your escape is going to be spread throughout the nation. I've escorted tributes for twenty years and you're the first who has ever done this. Anyway we need to get going." She begins to leave shaking her head of the embarrassment that is about to come.

While still bound by the chains, we head up the elevator and through the Justice Building. Tara was waiting with Effie at the elevator. We follow side by side, the difference between us, she isn't in handcuffs. In District 4, the Justice Building is really close to the train station, so we walk to the platform. Capitol documenters and their cameramen are everywhere and now the nation has pictures of me in handcuffs. _So, much for being popular for sponsors; maybe people in the rebellious districts would like that I tried to rebel. _

As we walk to the platform, this huge white, streamlined train sits in front of us. We see trains all the time in the districts, most of them are freight trains used to deliver the goods, for us that means fish, shellfish and seaweed, to the Capitol. Mags and Tobias were already of the train waiting for us. Lillian tells Tara to go right ahead, and for me to stay with her. Along with the same peacekeepers, we enter the train. Tara and Effie heads to the right, and Lillian and I head to the left.

"Finnick, I know what happened. You ran out of the visitor's room and kissed your girlfriend. I thought that was really sweet, but unfortunately for you, this counts as escaping from the Games in the Capitol, and it has to be dealt with," she explains. "This may feel a bit uncomfortable and a bit awkward, but before we can leave District 4, I'm going to have to do standard procedure, now take off all your clothes and put on this gown," she throws me this paper thin cloth gown. "Your clothes and stuff will be delivered to the room once we've were done."

I do as I'm told, giving her my cardigan, shirt, shoes, socks, pants, then the worst part for me, underwear. She hands me the gown and I throw it on. I've heard of tributes having to go through this before, Lillian assures me that at least one tribute every year goes through this very process. The female peacekeeper does a search of my clothes inspecting them with caution, while the male one searches my body. I know I don't have anything on me, but once a tribute from District 2, had cleverly snuck a blade into the Arena. The game makers insured that he would not be the victor as the Capitol was embarrassed that they didn't notice the blade. For a long time they thought he got it in the Cornucopia like all the other tributes did, until the realized that it didn't have the Capitol seal on it like the rest of the weapons did. I think the girl from District 1 won that year.

The search came up empty and they didn't find anything illegal. Lillian then puts my clothes neatly into a bag and gives me a pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt along with a blue jumpsuit with the District 4 seal on it. I quickly change and she escorts me over to the lounge car. It resembles the visitor's room in the quality of all the furnishings.

Tara was sitting on the luxurious couch, feet up on the wooden table, trying to calm her nerves by watching TV. The only thing that is showing unfortunately is the reaping. They just finished showing the District 3 reaping and then they moved on to District 4. It shows Tara and I being reaped and then us walking over to the train station, with me in handcuffs.

"Hey, new outfit?" she says jokingly. "To be honest, I kinda liked your old one better." I knew she was nervous about the Games, but she was trying to cheer me up since I was just felt awkward moments before. The Hunger Games was a stressful time and since both of us were nervous and scared it was a good thing she decided to liven the room a little. Lillian and Effie left us alone and encouraged us to wave good-bye to the crowds as this possibly could be the last opportunity for us to see District 4.

"Me too," I joke back. "Oh, I think we better take one last look at District 4 just before we leave."

"Love that idea!" she agrees. "Let's go to the rear most car. I think it has the biggest windows. She leads the way to the back of the train. A large crowd is gathered along the tracks. Melanie, Annie and Zander are right in the front. We wave and look at the beautiful district for the last time as the train begins to pull out. We don't stop waving until we cross the fence that indicates the border of District 4.

"So we're on our way to the Capitol," she said with a sigh. "Lillian has been pretty hard on you but just a tip, when that happens just stick with Mags, Tobias and I. Unlike them, we understand your actions and feelings."

"I will," I tell her "Oh and this may be a little too early for this, but do you wanna be allies. Like in the Arena. I think you're the only person I can trust."

"I was gonna ask you the same." She says.

There's nothing but trees here with no people or any other indications of civilization. As we continue west I have this cold feeling inside that I may never see District 4 or the ocean ever again.


	5. Chapter 5 Panem's Reapings

**Chapter 5 – Panem's Reapings **

**Annie's POV**

As the train leaves the district and the gates close, my heart is as heavy as a sinking ship. That last wave from Finnick was the last memory I have of him. Of course there is always the chance that he might win and come back but everyone knows that there are twenty-three other tributes all wanting to live and all wanting to go home; but only one will.

The crowd surrounding the train station and justice building begin to thin out and the celebrations are supposed to begin. For us it's the first day of suffering and grief; but most people don't care. The cheers and happiness coming from the merchant centre and the sounds of relief coming from parents in the poorer area make me sick. Here they are celebrating that someone else's kid is going off to fight to the death and no there's.

A man comes out of nowhere and kisses me. His torn clothing makes me believe that he comes from the poor area of District 4 which Merrick nicknamed "the Seam of 4".

"I won! I won!" he screams cheerfully as he dances around the three of us.

"And might I ask what did you win that you're going around kissing random women for out of your happiness?" Melanie asked in an annoyed yet sad voice. I can't blame her for the voice though, his happiness is just too much for me to handle.

"I guessed correctly! I bet a hundred thousand bucks that Finnick Odair, the Fish-Boy, would be reaped! I'm gonna be rich!" he cries out of happiness.

As he said this I begin to cry. I guess if you're that poor and desperate betting on the tributes and having it pay off is nice for him, but he predicted that it was my boyfriend and Merrick 's best friend that would die. The betters are some of the most unsympathetic people in the district and for the rest of the year they are given that reputation. The better leaves and kisses another woman and we walk off. I don't want to see anyone at all other than Merrick and Melanie as it seems that no one else can feel my pain.

Just then a thought comes up in my mind, if Finnick wins than that means that Tara would die and if Tara wins that Finnick's dead. So either way at least one of us will stay in grief forever. The Capitol is just so merciless that either way all twelve districts will always be in grief directly after the games regardless what district the victor came from.

"Hey, let's get away from all this celebration," Merrick says to us. "Finnick and I have this old tree house near this abandoned area near the old fish processing plant. No one ever goes there anymore so it might give so peace and quiet. Oh, and we put a TV there so we can watch the reaping there. It's hard to watch but it's mandatory."

"Okay," I agree, "Anything to get out of the merchant centre the celebrations are killing me."

"Same," said Melanie as she was wiping her eyes from the tears.

Merrick leads us over to the dock and past all the fish and shellfish processing plants which on most days are full of life and the smell of fish and fish guts are in the air. But like all places today; they are empty. We continue to follow Merrick and we see a huge structure in the trees. Finnick has told me many stories about this tree house but he was never allowed to bring me; this was simply Merrick and his special hideaway every since they were kids and Finnick could never do that to him.

We climb the ladder and into the hole in the floor of the tree house. It's quiet expect for the barks of sea lions and waves onto the beach. _Wow, now I know why this was so special for Finnick, _I think to myself. I grab a chair and a picture of Finnick and I. It was the time when we were on my dad's fishing boat celebrating my birthday as well as the fact that Finnick and I have been dating for a year prior to the time this photo was taken. _Good times. _

Merrick turns on the portable TV that is sitting on the floor. Its solar powered and was given to him as a gift from the mayor when his father was lost at sea when his boat sank. Apparently District 3 was giving 1,000 of them to us since both districts hated the Hunger Games and attempted a revolution that was shut down before it started.

The reapings are broadcasted starting of course with District 1 and we watch in silence. The children in the crowd are dressed in dresses of luxurious looking fabrics and suits and blazers that make the boys look downright handsome. The first tribute, the girl, is called up. Her tall and slim body with her tanned skin and flowing brown hair make her look sexy; but you could describe any District 1 girl like that. A muscular boy who looks like this was his final year of eligibility comes up as the male tribute. His short blond hair and muscles bulging even under his clothes. His green eyes are menacing as he wants to kill someone right that minute; _Finnick's gonna have some though competition from 1 but District 2 is almost always tougher. _

The setting moved on from 1 to District 2. Once again the female tribute was reaped first, and a twelve year old stepped up, but a much older girl volunteered. Once again a fit, beautiful girl that actually had some muscles and a hairstyle to match. Her braids said business and most likely like most children from 2 she trained all her life for the Hunger Games. The male tribute was also a volunteer, a stocky young man who was said to be eighteen. He was just as if not more menacing and tougher than the boy from District 1. He was bigger and stronger-looking too. The two of them had similar hair, yet the tribute from 2's was black and a little longer. But his muscles were around the same size if not bigger; it's hard to tell.

District 3 flashes by as I have no interest in their tributes as District 4 comes up next. First it shows Tara being reaped and no volunteers being offered. I look over at Melanie and she is trying to hold back the tears. But this is hard to watch and most likely when Finnick will be shown I'm going to be in tears. I move closer to her and give her a hug. She grips onto me crying as she knew Tara since they were two and they were like sisters. Tara looks so beautiful in her reaping clothes and her posed stance which makes her look confident and brave. I hope she makes it home if Finnick doesn't.

Then Finnick is shown in his blue cardigan. This is when I begin cry while Melanie is still hugging me and crying. Even though only one of them could possibly come home we would always need each other's support. The final scene of the District 4 reaping was Finnick being led away in handcuffs to the train with Tara following close behind. In fact, very close; they are so close that if they moved any closer their shoulders would be touching.

"I'm guessing that they just feel safe around each other," Melanie says in between sobs. "I hope they're being tough like we have to."

"I think you're right," Merrick said. "Most likely since they're around the same age and they are going to be in the Arena together they find trust and security in each other."

"Yeah either way we need to be strong for them, they would want that," I add.

"Let's watch the rest of the reapings," Merrick suggests, "Hopefully if the rest of the tributes are only mediocre then we can get wealthy people in District 4 to pool our money together and sponsor Finnick and Tara which could hopefully overpower the sponsors that the other tributes may have and they could be more appealing to the people of the Capitol."

"Good idea," agrees Melanie with a small smile. Honestly, since the reaping this was the first time I've ever seen her somewhat happy and not sad and in grief. With Merrick 's plan hopefully this gives them an opportunity to get much-needed supplies when the need it in the Arena.

The tributes from Districts 5 and 6 don't seem that bad, but the boy from 7 is a different story. The mentor, when interviewed, says that he has seen him with an ax and his high degree of skill that he has. The mentor, Blight, the winner of the 46th Hunger Games, seemed confident in his ability to kill with the ax. Districts 8, 9 and 10 seem okay, they look like they have a chance but I could easily see them being killed in the Bloodbath at the Cornucopia. I swear I can't remember a Games when a tribute from 9 made it past the first three days.

Districts 11 and 12 had some real candidates though. From District 11, the district that farms for the Capitol, both the girl and the boy looked strong despite the fact that they come from the 2nd poorest district in the nation. The boy is tall with a slight build and dark hair and skin. When the camera showed his face it turned from a small smile to panic. The girl was very small but she looked fit for her size. The escort for the district asked her as a joke what is the main tactic for survival in the Arena and she replied evading. She looked small enough that she could climb tall trees which when faced with Careers could really be her difference between survival and being killed. Her face was so young to the point where she looked twelve not sixteen as her age was told to the crowd. Her red checkered reaping dress was beautiful and complimented her dark hair and skin.

District 12 also posed a threat to Finnick and Tara's survival. In my opinion, other than the Careers, the female contestant looked like the toughest girl. Her olive skin in her light blue reaping dress and flats made her look beautiful. When the camera did a close-up of her face those grey eyes made her look nervous and a young girl ran up to her with a sense of panic. I'm guessing that was her younger sister, but she was taken away by a slightly older girl and peacekeepers. The crowd looked shock that the female tribute was chosen and the escort said that she was district champion in badminton and an excellent huntress with the bow and arrow. She posed a real threat to the other tributes that she faced. The boy was about the same size, but less was said about him. He had a slight build and his grey eyes and relatively long (for a boy) brown hair. Little background information was given about him.

Overall other than a handful of the tributes reaped this year, Finnick would be able to win and kill them all. Of course, I have to remind myself that Melanie wants Tara to come home more so I can't be that obvious with my favouritism as I can't just do that to her.

"So . . . what do you think?" Merrick asks.

"Tough competition from the Careers," Melanie responds. That was the most obvious thing she could say, but since there is a lot of tough tributes reaped this year Finnick and Tara have a small chance to be at the top.

"Yeah, the boy from Seven and both from Eleven and Twelve are hard to beat," I add. "But I've got faith in them and I think we'll be seeing one come home very soon."


	6. Chapter 6 First Advice

**Chapter 6 – First Advice **

**Finnick's POV**

As we venture further out into the "Wilds" (an area of Panem where no people live as they are restricted to living in the districts) Tara and I see no use to stare out the window of the very last car anymore. Other than the trees and rocks around, the forests of the Wilds seem desolate and lifeless and there is simply nothing to remind us or that is similar to home. The rest of Panem is simply nothing like District 4.

"So, Finnick . . . that was really sweet what you did for Annie," Tara tells me. "My boyfriend, Dylan, said good-bye to me but he didn't even want to be there. He left even before the time was up."

"Oh wow, I can't believe he didn't give you a proper last moment!" I said quietly. I was in disbelief. If it were Annie going to the Games and not me than I would do anything I could to get as much time as possible with her. For Tara's boyfriend Dylan to just leave like that was crazy.

Liilian walks into the train car quickly followed by Effie, Mags and Tobias. This is the first time I truly got to meet Mags and Tobias. For the next few weeks they would be the most important people and maybe the difference between life and death.

"So Tara, Finnick I don't believe we officially met," says Mags cheerfully as she shakes our hands followed by Tobias.

"Nice to meet you rebel," Tobias chuckles when he shakes my hand and Mags slaps his arm playfully.

"Now that introductions are finished shall we watch the reapings," suggest Lillian.

"Defiantly," agrees Mags. "This would be our first opportunity to mentor you two. I think District 4's got some real contenders this year!"

"Indeed, Tara's flowing brown hair and her sea green eyes along with Finnick's rebellious nature and charm would make them very appealing to the Capitol eye," says Tobias.

The reapings begin with a greeting by Claudius Templesmith, the announcer for the Games ever for the past three Games. Then the reapings begin with his commentary as he pinpoints the known information about each of the tributes that is reaped or volunteers. Like usual, the reapings begin with District 1.

"That girl is so sexy," says Effie about the District 1 female. "Jewell, I think her name was. Capitol men must be falling over her. But that's just because they haven't met Tara yet!" I could see that Effie felt bad about being so positive about our competitors so I think she was just trying to be nice.

"Guys watch out for "Platnium", the District 1 male, he's someone to avoid in the Arena." Tobias warns. "The Career Scam that District 4 has been using rarely brings our tributes home. One after another they fall into the trap and once they make it to the top eight the District 1 and 2 tributes turn on them and just like that they're killed. Remember just because this strategy worked once or twice doesn't mean it works every single time."

While Tobias was lecturing us about the Career Alliance Strategy and warning us about the dangers of using it, the District 1 reaping was over and the District 2 one started. Both muscular and strong; both volunteers. Volunteering is common in District 2 because the children there prepare for the Hunger Games their entire lives and they have very good skills with weapons.

"Take a look at the tributes from 2," Mags tells us. We both watch and like the District 1 tributes there are both muscular and brutal. "Does either of you see a difference in them?"

Both Tara and I look at each other and shrug. Both sets of tributes had excellent builds and strong biceps and triceps and both they're all Career Tributes. "I really don't know Mags," I tell our mentor.

"Did you notice that the tributes from District 1 were reaped, but the tributes from District 2 volunteered?" she points out. "The tributes from District 2 would be much dangerous to you because, just my first impressions, I'm guessing the tributes from 2 are so much more eager and they trained hard and are confident about their skills. Be wary of them even more than the tributes from 1."

She talked so much that we missed half of the District 3 reapings. Tobias warned us about the dangers of electrocution as most tributes choose this as their main strategy. They moved on to the District 4 reapings.

"Ah, Tara nice poise!" commented Lillian. "Really shows off your figure! Men in the Capitol will really notice a lady with nice poise and beauty!"

"Yes, Tara your head is head high enough, but not so high that people would believe that you're just cocky," added Mags. Next I was reaped.

"Finnick, good bravery up there," said Tobias. "And that small smile when you shook hands with Tara, gave you a . . . a . . .charming edge."

"Yes very good Finnick," Lillian adds. "People say District 4 men are some of the most handsome in the nation, expect of the Capitol of course!"

The next scene showed me in handcuffs and boarding the train with Lillian trying to look disappointed.

"Oh crap!" Lillian said. "I look so serious in that shot! But the thing is Finnick, Capitol women may see you as a . . . a . . . 'I don't follow the rules' kind of guy. Some rich girls love bad boys!"

"That's my bad boy!" Tobias says as he pats my back. For once, ever since I got reaped I finally began to relax a little, or as much as once could relax when one is about to go into the 65th Hunger Games


	7. Chapter 7 The Rest of the Reapings

**Chapter 7 – The Rest of the Reapings**

**Finnick's POV**

"So, between the reapings of Districts 4 and 5 there usually is a twenty minute break for the Capitol citizens in order for them to do advertising and show the citizens your ID photos, ages and stuff like that," says Effie. "It's pretty boring, to be honest."

"Yes, maybe the two of you would like to go to your rooms, and we'll meet back in the dining car to watch the rest!" suggested Lillian.

"C'mon, Finnick I really want to change," Tara says faking a smile.

"I agree!" I reply. "Oh, Lillian, may I change?" I ask. Just remembering I was basically wearing a Capitol prisoner uniform.

"Of course! I just didn't want you to be naked while the Peacekeepers searched your clothing." Lillian tells me.

Tara and I walk through the lounge area, the dining room, the living room, to the staterooms. Ours just happened to be across from each other.

"I wonder why Tobias likes you so much?" Tara asks.

"I think I know. 'Cause I escaped or as the Capitol say 'rebelled'," I reply. "I think I remember reading something that said he did the same thing when it was his Games."

"Oh that makes sense," Tara says. "You know you're pretty cool Finnick, that Annie is one lucky girl."

"Thanks, you're really cool too," I comment. "I think you would have a lot of sponsors during the Games."

"If I make it through the first day," she says. "The Bloodbath is going to be pretty scary! Oh, we're here already! So you wanna change and meet back at the lounge in ten minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan," I say as I open the sliding door to enter my room. My first impression is amazement. The room is just as luxurious as the visiting room. Soft carpets, a soft bedspread, and detailed furniture displayed luxury and wealth. _This is gonna be a change from home, _I think. At home, my worn mattress is placed on the floor as my father takes the bed and the blankets are patched in several places. During District 4 winters, one must wrap themselves in several blankets in order to prevent frost bite.

I take off the jumpsuit and all the other clothes that Lillian gave me after she took my clothes earlier, which right now are neatly folded on the bed with the sea lion figurine and my ID card on top. In my private washroom, I check myself out on the mirror on the wall and I realized that my neatly combed hair is messy and I looked as I just came from a swim in the ocean and didn't bother combing my hair at all. I quickly take a hot shower, a new experience for me in comparison to the cool ocean waters surrounding District 4.

When I exit, I question what should I wear or if I should just put on the reaping outfit. I open my closet and I am amazed to see all the clothes that were pre-selected for the boy tribute. The clothes in the closet are nothing like the clothes that Lillian, Effie or any other Capitol citizen would wear, but it's toned down to match the styles of District 4. I select a simple green buttoned up t-shirt, dark black pants, and a grey vest to go over the shirt. All the clothes are already matched so I've got no say in the outfits. I select a pair of comfortable shoes and throw the sea lion and my ID into the pants pocket. _I'm not loosing these again._

I meet up with Tara in the lounge and thankfully she is the only one there. Her hair was wavy which reminded me of the waves that lapped the shore of the beach. Coincidently, she was also wearing green and black; a green blouse with black dress pants.

"Wow, Finnick! You clean up nice!" she compliments.

"Yeah, you too!" I compliment back. "Nice hair, what a coincident that we both decided green and black. What you think of your room?"

"I could get used to that!" she laughs. "It's so nice, it's nothing like home."

For the first time I realize what her token is as it is in her lap. Her token is doll with wavy brown hair and eyes, who's wearing a blue dress. For whatever reason it looks very similar to her in real life.

"Oh, sorry 'bout the doll," Tara tells me looking a little embarrassed. "I didn't know what to bring and I've had this doll my whole life."

"I understand and it doesn't look all that childish," I say in assuring her. "Compared to the doll, my token looks just as childish," I tell her pulling out the sea lion.

"Oh, it's so nice. Did Annie give that to you?" she asks.

"Yeah, she did," I answer.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" she says. "What time is it right now? 'Cause we may have to meet everyone back in the dining room in for the rest of the reapings?"

"I think is 6:17," I answer. "C'mon, I think they're waiting for us right now."

"Sweet, let's go!"

We both walk through the tight hallways to the dining room. Already seated at the dining waiting for us were our mentors and escorts. The TV was showing a commercial from some Capitol product which gives Capitol women the chance to cover their entire bodies with glitter. _Now that's something one would never see in District 4, _I thought.

The reapings for District 5 began. Mags and Tobias didn't seem too worried 'bout their tributes. Both seventeen year olds and they were reaped. District 6 had the same reaction. Then came District 7: the lumber district.

First they reaped the girl, a very small fifteen-year old with "rich" red hair. She was short and looked minuscule compared to the boy. He had the same colour hair, a deep red, but the similarities stopped there. He was eighteen years old and had a huge chest and muscles that could easily crush the hand of the girl he was shaking hands with.

"Avoid him," was the only advice from Tobias. "If you see or hear that he got an axe in the Arena then I want you avoid him as much as possible."

"I agree," said Mags. "Although District 7 tributes usually die in the Bloodbath, if they get an axe then run for your life!"

District 7's reapings finally finished and Districts 8, 9 and 10's began. There was nothing too special there; no one in particular to avoid. In fact, Tobias was joking around that District 9 and 10 tributes have died so quickly in the Bloodbath that they should need a new mentor 'cause they always die too quickly.

District 11 reaped a short girl with dark skin and hair. At first I thought she was twelve years old, but the announcer said she was fourteen and her personal information said that she was born almost six months before me.

"See that girl," said Mags. "I think she might either die quickly or strategize to the point where see wins."

Everyone was surprised on Mags' remark. But Tobias after a while understood what she meant.

"Ahh," he remarked. "You're referring to Remela Twill from District 11, she won the 16th Hunger Games. She was the smartest woman I've ever met! She won her Games by outwitting her allies who she used to kill off the Careers and after it was just them, she went into the treetops and used a bow and arrow she acquired from the group when they separated to kill them from up high."

"It takes more than strength to win the Hunger Games," said Mags. "Sometimes it just takes pure luck and more importantly strategy. When you're in the Arena, you've got only one goal survival. Some people with be relentless and your mind can be your best defense. You understand?"

Both Tara and I nodded. Although, we knew that only one of us could come out there would be twenty-two other tributes with the same mentality. Any advice that I could get would only prepare ourselves a little bit more it face the Arena.

We continued watching the reapings of District 11 while some of the train staff served us our dinner. Since we were from District 4, we were served fish served on a bed of rice, although it was so fancy and so unlike neither I nor Tara were used to we could hardly recognize it. According to Effie all the food we would be served is Capitol food as it would be hard to have a separate dish for each the districts. The only two things I could truly recognize from the table were the basket of fish-shaped rolls, a staple of District 4 meals, and water.

"See the male tribute? His name is Johannes," said Tobias. "I think if he's friendly during training then he would be the perfect ally for you Finnick. Claudius Templesmith says that he does well in school based on his records and look at those triceps and biceps. The Career's are going to have their spoiled little asses kicked."

"Shhh," said Lillian. "District 12 is starting, and it's something good."


End file.
